1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial hip joint having increased rotational clearance on the internal side of the joint. More specifically, it relates to a femoral prosthesis in which the collar is offset from the head portion.
2. The Prior Art
Artificial hip joints or prosthesis are known for replacing defective hip joints. The known hip prosthesis have a limitation in that the acetabular cup has limited clearance with respect to the collar of the femoral prosthesis. This can highly restrict the patient's movement if, for example, the patient were to assume a sitting position with one leg crossed over the other.
One attempt at solving the aforementioned drawback involved using rare metals, such as titanium, which has a sufficient strength to provide a collar with a reduced diameter. However, collars with reduced diameters less than 10 mm restrict the patient from walking which may cause the joint to luxate, i.e., dislocate.